From Night to the Edge of Dawn
by AnonymusDragon
Summary: This follows the canon timeline however a few of the characters are not what they appear. A friend of mine requested this so i hope everyone enjoys it. I am trying to keep from being OC but at times it is hard seeing as im dealing with corrupting my favorite characters into Non-Humans. There will be cases and violence. Rating may change. Warning:Vampire!Sherlock set Post Fall


**Authors note:** I don't know why i allowed myself to be talked into doing this story,but here it is! I hope you enjoy it,and the person who requested it better like the damn thing. -_- I have no idea how this will play out,it depends on what the requester thinks/wants and what i am capable of or have an idea for. I_ will_ be completing this, atleast thats my intention. So enjoy it...

**Warnings:** a few spoilers if you haven't seen season 2 and im not sure where this is headed so rating might change,might be a pairing or even a cross over im not sure. No lemons or particularly violent scenes or language in this so far.

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

The place was incredible,more then I had imagined. I loved and hated this situation but couldn't decipher the exact lines of each emotion. The ball around me in full Victorian style went on,the room lit dimly by candles and the elegant creatures flowed more then danced in the middle of the large room while the most exquisite sounds came from the violin in use on the stage where the full orchestra would commence soon. I was with Sherlock,of course and the detective had brought me here because of a lead on his case. "Here" was a little hard to define,we were in the middle of London somewhere that I couldn't exactly say seeing as I -being human and all- was blindfolded on the way. The two of us were at a masquerade ball and it was the most mysterious,lovely,frightening thing I had ever seen.

There were a few rules for me to follow however,I had a role to play after all.

One: I do not speak or act unless spoken to or ordered.

Two: I may only refuse the request of one higher if it directly effects an order given by Sherlock previously.

Three: My head must always be lower then Sherlock's or any 'proper' guest I interact with. I must kneel when Sherlock sits and lastly I must not look directly in the eyes of any attending 'master'.

It was bloody hard and went against every training I'd ever been through. I hated having to play the part of a subjugate but it was either this and _me_ or Sherlock would've found a real one. He _was_ bloody obsessive about the Work.

Eight,perhaps I should explain,this will be published under fiction. I guess it might make a good story for someone but for me,its a diary as my Blog always has been. The reason you wont believe me is because of a vital fact that I haven't put in any of my posts despite it always being there. To ask you to take this as more then fiction would be asking you to believe in what we are all taught is a myth,a fairytale or in some cases a wet dream about a twisted perception for teens where these creatures sparkle.

Haven't guessed it? If not make sure Sherlock never meets you because someone as thick as you would be torn to shreds. Anyway, so yes...Vampires. Great. They don't sparkle,or burn in the sunlight or shy away from crosses and holy water. They _do_ however have a taste for blood,not the monstrous kind where they suck you dry or the nice story book kind where they take a sip and leave you to wake up on your own bed. They have human subjugates,humans who are under their control in one form or another. Most are there willingly,hoping to be changed maybe or in love with them or perhaps just masochistic. Some are blackmailed or bribed but usually the vampires use what I have been calling a spellbinding. Though its not simple like that,there is something about them that can bend weaker minds to their own. Not magic, and I can assure you Bigfoot,Hogwarts and Lycan are perfectly fake so put away the silver bullets and wands. Its more ...the allure? Something like that though I have felt the effects before that doesn't mean I can understand it.

Vampires can live as long as they like without blood however its like drugs to an addict or chocolate to children,and after a while someone is going to throw a tantrum over it. They have blood flowing through their veins just like humans and a need to breath air. They can die from sickness,drowning thirst or hunger really the only thing I have found they cant die from is blood loss. They don't always have pale skin and their eye color is just as diverse as humans however they all have very fair skin and the older the vampire the lighter their eyes get. Their skin is usually chilled,like touching someones hand after they were out without gloves in December but it warms quickly after a drink of blood.

They are very human-like but have an unearthly feel,the way they move and speak the way they hold themselves all that makes it hard to miss once you know what your looking for.

I suppose the main allure to blood,ironically, is that it makes them feel more human. Their body temperature usually skyrockets, their eyes get brighter, it tempers the otherworldly aura around them substantially. Sherlock's own description depicts that vampires feel more emotion during and directly after a feeding, he described that after living for so long its not that you cant feel emotion its more that you forget to. As though its not really needed and certainly not on the forefront of their minds.

The reason I know of vampires is certainly _not_ because I am a subjugate to one.

There are certain quality's that separate them from humans. If in danger of dieing like an instinct they seek out blood and it helps speed up every process in the body,the heart rate and regeneration of cells etc. Their strength is substantially more then the average human as well,its not a super power its simply that their muscles are denser and more compact. They can be over powered by a body builder or a heavy weight however once again if they have fed recently just like in humans an adrenalin shot can enable them to do magnificent feats of strength and speed. During a stage where there has been intake of blood and danger they can run faster then any dog lift quite a bit more then any human and become extremely aggressive. Its fascinating to me as a physician,but a bit concerning when you are in the middle of it. Sherlock has only displayed this once, that being how I discovered his secret.

It was after the incident,after he jumped off the roof.

Both survived,Moriarty and Sherlock, however I did not know that fact until several months later when I found myself waking up in an unfamiliar place. It was similar to the empty lot I had met Mycroft in the first time. The night before I remembered stopping by a pub after searching the whole day for an apartment. It was dreadful, being stuck between not bearing to live in a house cluttered with remnants of your best friend and not wanting to leave it. I was rather miserable for the evening but it went quite fuzzy after getting pretty drunk. Despite knowing I had been plastered I doubt I was helpless enough to get myself in this type of situation without having something slipped in my drink. Regardless I was here now, with a blinding headache nuasa and tied to a very uncomfortable chair that was in turn tied to a metal pole.

It was several minutes of silence and struggle and complete misery before someone walked up behind me. The laugh at my attempts to get free were near bone chilling level when the sound registered In my mind, it bounced off the stone and steel and seemed to become more and more taunting as it sunk in who's voice it belonged to.

Moriarty walked in front of me with a spring in his step and I felt sick,so very very sick.

He smiled and leaned forward expressly allowing me to get a look at the fangs that at the time I thought were a part of some twisted joke. Despite my mind assuming they were fake they still seemed very long,very sharp and very attached to his mouth.

Vampires don't have two fangs like a snake,they have six, the teeth of a vampire are normal however the canine and teeth immediately beside it have a groove in the back. When they feed the sharper ends of the teeth slide into place and fit seamlessly against the original tooth. Its nearly impossible to tell that its two different parts but I suspect they would be biting their tongue way to often if their fangs were not retractable. The canine is the longest and delivers a type of serum into the bloodstream. Though it is not potent it delivers a strange mix of excitement that keeps the blood flowing fast and serenity to keep the victim from struggling while the vampire is in a vulnerable state of feeding, it also stops the blood from clotting around the bite. The canine fangs stay imbedded in your neck and the longer they drink the larger the dose of the venom. The other four fangs pierce the skin in the initial bite but are pulled free to allow the blood to flow. These fangs would run the risk of doing damage to the artery if a person thrashed or tried to escape but under 'normal' circumstances would be just shallow enough and just off the mark enough to cause no permanent damage to the human. A vampires saliva has a clotting agent that,when they are finished, allows the wound to close quickly.

Moriarty tutted as he walked around the chair in and out of my site. He was agitated but seemed pleased to have me here.

" Honestly John, with the way he reacted when he realized you were in danger I thought he cared for his friend. But did he seriously think I would let him get away with that stunt? Surely he knew I would see through it even if the sniper did not. All he did was buy you a couple extra months."

I had stopped struggling with the handcuffs and ropes listening intently and piecing things together. I had been told by the police about James Moriarty's body being recovered from the roof and I remembered every last syllable of what Sherlock said to me. I remembered finding Mrs. Hudson having tea with one of the assassins hired to watch Sherlock and I,so it wasn't that hard. Not really. If Sherlock hadn't jump everyone he wanted to protect would have been killed but my mind reeled at everything Moriarty said. Stunt? What stunt, Sherlock had died I checked his pulse myself I saw him fall and the blood pool around him. I couldn't,in my state,comprehend exactly what he meant. I avoided thinking of how the consulting criminal survived all together and focused on keeping my breathing even and atleast appearing to be calm and defiant.

Moriarty paused in his rant to study my expression. "I don't think killing you is enough now,i don't think that will give him enough damage. Perhaps ill let him see you when i've broken and changed you. Perhaps ill let you be the one to pull the trigger next time. It would be such a treat..because he'd let you." My head jerked to the side in a negative. I was trying to block him out,not let him get to me but my body reacted for me. Sherlock wouldn't allow himself to die by my hand and I wouldn't allow myself to be broken by a man like Moriarty.

The monster before me crouched with a smirk on his face,forcing my downcast eyes to see him.

" Oh,he will. If it would free you from my hold he'll beg you to pull the trigger and you will pull it because I asked you to. I don't need torture or money or even pain to make you do what I want. You simply wont have a choice in your own head."

His mannerisms suggested this idea had come to him just seconds ago and was very intriguing and exciting but I knew that he must have already decided this. I would be dead if that had been his intention. He walked behind me again and paused by my right side,he leaned just close enough for me to smell the mint gum on his breath before adding the punch line to his personal twisted joke in a sickly sweet sing song voice.

"Ill just have to make you mind."

I didn't know what he meant precisely but my gut knotted and I could taste bile in my mouth just from the words.

After that I was taken by way of a big black van to a new location. I was blind folded and almost excessively bound.

I know I was taken to Moriarty's current house,mansion,base of operation or whatever. I don't know where exactly that is. I know Sherlock,the man I thought was dead is the one who rescued me. I know all I wanted to do was hit him,and then maybe hug him. What I don't know is,will I forgive him for lying to me? For leaving me alone when he's the only thing that kept me sane and made since in this world after I was sent home? Could I walk away from my friend if I learn that I cant forget or move on? I do not know.


End file.
